1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a particular type of laminated glazings having numerous applications, specifically in construction, transportation vehicles or town furniture.
2. Description of the Related Art
These glazings can be defined as laminations of which at least one part of the surface has the requisite transparency, and which include sheets bound to one another by intercalated adhesive layers, the edges of at least two of these sheets being offset in relation to each other.
These laminated glazings used, for example, as automobile windshields, most often consist of two sheets of glass cemented by the intermediary of an adhesive layer of polyvinylbutyral (PVB). In general, the replacement of a monolithic sheet of glass by a laminated glazing satisfies well known safety requirements. Indeed, when a windshield breaks, the pieces of glass remain cemented on the intercalated adhesive, and thus the shattering of glass chips, in particular in the direction of the occupants, is diminished or eliminated. Other equally well known laminated transparent structures, in general more complex and thick, are for example designed for purposes of armor, anti-penetration (protection of goods), ballistic protection (bullet proof, anti-fragment). In addition to the materials previously mentioned, these structures can also include sheets of polymers such as polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA), polycarbonate (PC) and, as an adhesive, polyurethane (PU).